


[podfic] Just Call Him Fortunate

by Kess



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (sort of), Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Death, Eyepocalypse, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Lukas family dynamics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wakes & Funerals, soundscaped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Podfic of Just Call Him Fortunate by Cuttooth*Peter has always had an amicable relationship with death.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Just Call Him Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Call Him Fortunate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357471) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 



****

**Fic:** [Just Call Him Fortunate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357471) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth)

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** the Magnus Archives

 **Ship(s):** Background/minor Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas

 **Rating:** T+

 **Warnings:** Nothing too bad, check the tags

**Music and Sounds:[seafoam by chad crouch](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/Atmospheric_Piano/Seafoam), [sound 1](https://freesound.org/people/botha9johann/sounds/326052/), [sound 2](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/405561/), [sound 3](https://freesound.org/people/gchase/sounds/144042/), [sound 4](https://freesound.org/people/Benboncan/sounds/82058/), [sound 5](https://freesound.org/people/acclivity/sounds/20418/), [sound 6](https://freesound.org/people/JohnsonBrandEditing/sounds/243373/), [sound 7](https://freesound.org/people/richwise/sounds/466241/), [sound 8](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/271554/), [sound 9](https://freesound.org/people/seth-m/sounds/341069/), [sound 10](https://freesound.org/people/differentieel/sounds/245447/), [sound 11](https://freesound.org/people/waterboy920/sounds/207329/), [sound 12](https://freesound.org/people/sunnyflower/sounds/435291/), [sound 13](https://freesound.org/people/cazadordoblekatana/sounds/429119/), [sound 14](https://freesound.org/people/Pfannkuchn/sounds/360631/), [sound 15](https://freesound.org/people/mossie55/sounds/475980/), [sound 16](https://freesound.org/people/dickiedrummer/sounds/368389/), [sound 17](https://freesound.org/people/floating%20tree/sounds/103605/), [sound 18](https://freesound.org/people/Sonic-ranger/sounds/162563/)**

**Reader's Notes:** recorded for alasdair stuart, the very best peter, as part f the tundra project

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bTMA%5d%20Just%20Call%20Him%20Fortunate.mp3) [22MB, 00:19:58]


End file.
